Mr Happy's Nightmare
by This-Song-Saved-My-Life
Summary: Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine has been married for years, and everything is going really well, but that all seems to be changing after Mr. Happy forgets about his wife's birthday. What will happen with these two? Rated T for drinking and violent.


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Mr. Men and Little Miss series, but I do own the idea to this story...kind of. I had a lot of helped from Mr. Hapshine, and this story is dedicated to him. Happy early birthday, Brian! I hope you have a great birthday, and I also hope you love this story! ^^****

* * *

><p><strong>Background:<strong>

Once there lived a Mr. Man named Mr. Happy. His best friend was Little Miss Sunshine, who he had a crush on since the first time he laid his eyes on her. But it was years after they first met that he asked her on a date, and it took even longer for him to proposed to her, about six years after they began to date. After the wedding, they got into their rental car and drove to the nearest airport, where they gave their tickets to the people and got on the plane that would take them to Hawaii, the place where they were going to have their honeymoon. When they got there, hours after their wedding, they checked into the finest hotel on the island. They stayed there for a whole week and had a wonderful time, but eventually they had come back home to Dillydale. Years went by and each day was great for the married couple, until one day, and that is where our story begins:

**Years After Their Honeymoon:**

The sun was shinning and the sky was clear outside, but what Mr. Happy doesn't know is that dark clouds were on his horizon as he flipped through the channels, unaware of what was about to break out. Suddenly he heard a door slam in the back of the house, and he jumped off his chair, running down the hallway to check on his wife.

When he got to their room, he opened the door and saw his wife, Little Miss Sunshine, laying on the bed, crying her eyes out. He frowned and walked over to her, gently sitting next to her. The bed dipped at his sudden weight, but she pretended not to notice her husband, and she flipped over to avoid eye contact.

"What's wrong, Miss. Sunshine?" he asked her.

At first, she didn't reply, but then she turned back over, looking up at her husband's fake smile; she glared at him, though. He had hoped that if he looked happy, she would cheer up, but really, he was sad because she seemed really distress, and he was really worried about her.

Finally she replied to him with another question: "Did you have something planned for tonight?"

Mr. Happy thought for a moment, then shrugged lightly. "I was planning on going out with the guys tonight."

Little Miss Sunshine frowned even deeper. "_Nothing _else?" she pressed.

Suddenly feeling like he forgot something, Mr. Happy lowered his gaze, about to reply. But just then the phone rang, and he jumped off the bed, leaving Little Miss Sunshine in her depress state. He picked up the phone and said," Hello?", into it.

It was Mr. Fussy, wanting to know if Mr. Happy was still going out with the others and wanting to know if he could join them, something about having nothing to do and didn't want to be bored all night.

"Sure," replied Mr. Happy. "We're going to meet at Mr. Quiet's house around 6."

"Alright," Mr. Fussy said and hung up.

Then Mr. Happy went back to the room to find that Little Miss Sunshine had locked him out of their bedroom. He sighed and glanced at the clock. It read 5:00. He had promised to arrive at Mr. Quiet's house earlier than the others, so there was no time to worry about what was wrong with his wife.

Without trying to say goodbye to Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Happy left, heading to Mr. Quiet's. The two decided that they and the others would go out to the bar, and when the others arrived, they headed out. The bar was on the other side of town, and they drove in Mr. Fussy's car. The whole time it took to get there, Mr. Happy tried to think of what could have upset Little Miss Sunshine so bad that she didn't even want to look at her husband. Even when they arrived at the bar, Mr. Happy was deep in thought, while the others either played pool or ordered a drink. The bartender offered Mr. Happy a shot of whiskey, but he shook his head and stated that he wasn't in the mood. Then he asked if he wanted someone to talk to, but once again, Mr. Happy said no.

After a while, the others began to notice how their friend was acting. They gathered in the far corner of the bar, discussing their friend's strange behavior.

"He haven't been like himself all night," Mr. Fussy pointed out.

"Perhaps he got in a fight with Miss. Sunshine?" suggested Mr. Bump, with a shrug and a worried glanced at Mr. Happy.

Mr. Quiet just shrugged, showing that he didn't have a clue but that he was also worrying.

"Maybe he needs someone to talk to," answered Mr. Fussy.

The others agreed and followed Mr. Fussy over to Mr. Happy, who looked both upset and lost in thought. The three of them sat beside their friend, but Mr. Happy didn't seem to notice they were there.

"Is something bothering you, Mr. Happy?" asked Mr. Fussy, but Mr. Happy didn't reply. He just sighed a sad sigh and sunk in his chair.

Mr. Bump, thinking there was only one way to get his friend to relax, turned to the bartender and ordered a shot of whiskey. When it got there, he passed it to Mr. Happy, who seemed to be so depress that he wasn't aware of what he was drinking. The more shots he had, the more he seemed to loosen, until he was too drunk to even stay in his chair.

Around that time, the others decided that it was time to go, before their friend got even more intoxicated. It was Mr. Quiet who drove home, having had the less drinks. But it was Mr. Happy who had the most alcohol in him, which worried the others. They didn't mean to get him that drunk, and they didn't even want to know what Little Miss Sunshine would say, so they just dropped him off at his house, ringing the doorbell and getting out of there as fast as they could.

It was way past midnight, hours after Little Miss Sunshine expected Mr. Happy to come home, so she gave up waiting for him, and she had went to bed. But when the doorbell echoed throughout the silent house, she immediately woke up and ran to the door, opening it to find her husband half unconscious on the steps.

"Mr. Happy!" cried Little Miss Sunshine. "Are—are you d-drunk?"

Her husband tried to reply, but his speech was beyond comprehension. He stumbled forward, knocking the Little Miss out of the way, which irritated her. She glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Mr. Happy," she tried again, coming up from behind him.

He turned to her and almost lost his balance. He took a few steps toward her, which scared her. He had a far away look in his eyes, and she wondered if he even understood what was going on. He still moved to her, and she began to back away, tripping over something. She reached for the nearest thing, a wine bottle, and, when he came even closer, she hit him in the head with it. He fell backwards, landing on the ground, unconscious.

When he woke, a sharp pain immediately engulf him, and he touched his head with his hand, pulling away when an agony feeling overtook him. His head hurt really bad, and when he looked down at his hand he saw that it was covered in a scarlet color. He now knew his head was bleeding, but he didn't care. He jumped off the couch, trying to keep his balance and pushing the nauseated feeling down and ignoring the huge headache he just notice, and ran to the back of the house, remembering what he forgot last night. He knocked on the bedroom door when he got there.

Little Miss Sunshine opened the door, but she tried to close it without saying anything to her husband, but Mr. Happy stopped her.

"Please listen to me, Miss. Sunshine," he begged, although it seemed to be useless, since Little Miss Sunshine seemed to not be listening to him. "Let me take you out to dinner."

"No," she replied. "You should have remember my birthday yesterday. It's too late now!" And with that she slammed the door in his face.

Later that day, Little Miss Sunshine filed for divorce, and she forced Mr. Happy to sign the papers. On the day they were officially divorced, Little Miss Sunshine told her former husband to move out, but Mr. Happy didn't want to go, so she had to kick him out. Still he wouldn't leave, saying that this was as much his house as it was hers. Frustrated, Little Miss Sunshine grabbed a china vase and threw it at Mr. Happy. Realizing he was endangered there, he ran out the door and down the sidewalk, not sure where to go now. Finally, he got to some woods. When he was deep into them, he stopped running and fell against a tree, letting out deep breaths.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap, and he jumped up, spinning around in alarm. He found himself standing face to face with a short men dressed all in green. Mr. Happy widened his eyes at the strange sight.

The leprechaun bowed to the Mr. Man and a friendly smile came on his face.

"Hello," he greeted Mr. Happy. "Who are you?"

Mr. Happy introduced himself.

The leprechaun bowed once more and glanced over his shoulder. Mr. Happy looked past the man dressed in green and saw a barrel hidden behind a tree.

"Would you like a drink?" the leprechaun asked.

"Um..." Mr. Happy licked his lips, realizing how thirsty he was. "Sure."

The leprechaun walked over to the barrel, took out a cup, and pulled some drink for Mr. Happy. Then he handed the Mr. Man the cup

Mr. Happy finished the drink within minutes. "Can I have some more, please?" he asked, unaware that he was drinking whiskey.

After a few more cups, Mr. Happy began to feel sleepy, and when he finished his third serving, he fell over, sound asleep. As soon as Mr. Happy went to sleep, the leprechaun disappeared.

Mr. Happy slept for 20 long years. When he woke up, nothing looked the same. He was really thin and he had a bread so long that it touched the ground. He returned to Little Miss Sunshine's house and ranged the doorbell. When Little Miss Sunshine answered, she screamed when she saw Mr. Happy, not knowing who he was.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And why do you look like my ex-husband and Father Christmas?"

"It's me! Mr. Happy!" he told her.

"Is that really you?"

"Yes and I'm sorry for forgetting about your birthday!" apologized Mr. Happy, and he handed Little Miss Sunshine a rose he had picked up on the way.

"Thank you so much! That was very sweet of you!" thanked Little Miss Sunshine, and she hugged Mr. Happy.

"Why did you scream?" Mr. Happy asked, pulling away from his ex-wife.

"Look in the mirror, please, and you'll see for yourself," she answered.

Mr. Happy entered the house, looked in the mirror, and screamed when he saw his beard. He took a shower and shaved. He also asked Little Miss Sunshine to remarry him but she refused. "Why not?" he asked.

"The truth is I am married to another man," replied Little Miss Sunshine.

"Who is he?" asked Mr. Happy.

"Here I am," said a deep voice from behind Mr. Happy. Just then, Mr. Perfect entered the room.

"This is my new husband," said Little Miss Sunshine. Mr. Happy screamed.

Mr. Happy woke up, screaming. He was breathing heavily and sweat rolled down his face. He glanced around, trying to calm his breathing, and trying to banish his terrifying dream out of his mind. Suddenly a cold chill ran down his body when he notice his wife wasn't beside him. He jumped out of

bed, a little unsteady at first, but as soon as he could walk without stumbling, he ran to the door. He reached it just as Little Miss Sunshine opened it. They stopped before they ran into each other.

"Mr. Happy?" Her voice was confused and frightened. "What's wrong? I had heard you scream all the way in the kitchen!"

Mr. Happy dropped to his knees and hugged his wife. "I had the most terrible dream ever!"

After he told her about his dream, Little Miss Sunshine giggled and decided," Let's go out to dinner tonight, since it is my birthday."

When nighttime rolled around, the two went to Little Miss Magic's Restaurant and had a lovely time. After dinner, it was just past 9:00 when they got home, so they decided to go to bed. Mr. Happy watched his wife get ready for bed, deep in thought. When she joined him, he kissed her and whispered in her ear," I love you, and I promise to do nothing to mess our love up."

Little Miss Sunshine smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, too."

They promise to love each other until death does them part and fell asleep, in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
